


Peculiar Ocurrences

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, brief angst, musings, my favourite dynamic between these two are when they're politely done with eachother's crap, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: James Japp has never met anyone quite like Hercule Poirot in his life.
Relationships: Arthur Hastings/Hercule Poirot, James Japp & Hercule Poirot, briefly mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Peculiar Ocurrences

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this show, and I've said that about a lot of shows- but I mean it this time. 
> 
> I was struggling to write something for Hastings and Poirot, but couldn't bring myself around for some reason- so settled instead on a friendship ficlet I desperately wanted to read.
> 
> So, enjoy!

James Japp has never met anyone like Hercule Poirot in his entire life.

True, he’s come across many odd characters working in Scotland Yard, but Poirot has the distinction of being the only consistent one. 

At first it had been simple- the Belgian could always be relied on for any case, even if there have been many close calls.

But now, after so long, Japp can’t help but think their friendship (no use going around the word now) has that satisfying ring of mutual respect and no hesitancy to not tolerate eachother’s stupidities.

But beyond the thinly veiled sniping and genuinely irritated comments – the Chief Inspector can recognize that Poirot might have seen more of him than anybody else, Mrs. Japp included.

He’s told Poirot things he’s fairly certain he’s never breathed to anyone else. Inky, twisted things that have come with both his job and his life. Things that have been buried so deep, Poirot knows when to kindly offer the tea to wash them away.

And he’s sure he’s caught glimpses of the darkness that lies beneath Poirot’s moustachioed smile. A terrifying anger and almost cruel malice that bares it’s teeth whenever the man is particularly upset. He’s been tempted to cower away on many occasions, warily observing the flames that flicker in his friend’s eyes.

He remembers Poirot confiding in him how relieved he is that he had managed to turn to a life of kindness and service instead. Japp had nodded with understanding he felt in his gut, not quite changing the subject a second later, but more so giving his friend a moment to recollect his facade.

As far is Japp is aware, he and the Captain Hastings are some of the only close friends Poirot has (though Japp isn’t a fool regarding Hastings and Poirot. Anybody who didn’t see, clearly didn’t want to), barring the many he has made along the way.

Hercule Poirot is fussy, meticulous and overwhelmingly smug.

James Japp is brash, overbearing and overwhelmingly smug.

He smiles to himself, surrounded by the cacophony of his work.

Yeah, no wonder it works out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Have a pleasant day!


End file.
